


Getting to Know You

by Mrjoggie



Category: Josh Groban (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrjoggie/pseuds/Mrjoggie





	Getting to Know You

I didn’t recognize him at first. The winery was my last stop before I caught the ferry for the mainland, and I was beat. I had gotten to South Bass Island around 8:30 in the morning, and began with the obligatory bus tour around the perimeter, followed by a War of 1812 battle demonstration, a visit to the monument (including the climbing the 332 steps to the top for a breathtaking view of Lake Erie and back down again), a picnic lunch and jet skiing lessons. Dinner at Mr. Ed’s was a pleasant chance to sit down and get out of the heat. The sign in front promised live entertainment all weekend, starting at 4:00 pm. I didn’t recognize any of the names, but I didn’t expect to. They were mostly local acts from the surrounding communities. Occasionally though, the place managed to snag someone bigger, and tonight was one of those nights. These usually weren’t announced ahead of time, leaving you to take your chances as to whether or not you wanted to put up with the crowds and the possibility you may have to eat standing up. I was one of the lucky ones that evening who had grabbed a chair, and I had settled back, meal finished and drink in hand, eagerly waiting to find out who this big act was. I didn’t think it would be much more than a well known Midwest college band. But as the first strains of February Song rang out through the bar, I knew I was wrong. Very wrong. Unless college bands these days were covering Josh Groban, this place had managed to book one of the hottest acts in the country. The lights above the stage slowly came on, and the applause was deafening as the audience realized who the man behind the piano was.  
His music had carried me through some of the most difficult and intimate moments of my life, but I had never had the luck to see him perform live. Captivated, I had given up my seat and crept closer to the stage. For the next 45 minutes I was in my own personal heaven. I had closed my eyes and let the music, and his voice, carry me away. He opened a short Q and A session midway through the performance, charming even the crotchetiest old woman there with his wit and humor, and gratefully accepting a beer from her husband. As the final notes of Imagine rang out and the lights once again dimmed, I reluctantly opened my eyes. I had expected to find the place more packed than ever, but the room was empty, save for the roadies packing up the gear. How long had I been standing there? Slightly embarrassed, I had paid my tab and rushed out. His performance was better than I could have ever hoped for. Going to see him on his next tour was something I needed to prioritize. Until then, the memories I had of this evening would have to do.  
45 minutes later had found me at Heineman’s Winery, one of the last customers before they closed. I didn’t particularly enjoy wine, but a few good bottles were handy to have on hand. I declined offers to taste various selections, instead choosing what was recommended to me. The door swung open just as I reached it and I nearly collided with the man walking in, managing to drop one of my bottles as I swerved to avoid him. It landed on the floor with a crash, and a puddle of Merlot stained the carpet underneath as it cracked open. He looked abashed and immediately started apologizing. “I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Of course I’ll buy you a new bottle! As many as you want! I am just so clumsy sometimes”! As I said, I didn’t recognize him initially. He seemed just another weekend Island hopper in a rush. I was ready to forgive and forget, seeing as I had someplace to be, and soon. But as he continued his apology, something stopped me. That voice was very familiar. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, then took a second look at him. He was no longer wearing his jacket and tie, and his white button down shirt had come untucked. His glasses sat slightly askew on the bridge of his nose. Up close, I could see that despite the performance earlier, he hadn’t shaved today, something not noticeable from the audience. But there were those trademark soft, shaggy brown curls, still a little short for my liking. And who could mistake that smile, the same smile he had flashed at the audience in genuine affection at every opportunity only hours earlier. The realization of who he was almost took my breath away. I could feel my heart quicken and the sweat start to bead on my forehead as I struggled to find something to say. Something that wouldn’t make me sound like the complete idiot I was at the moment.  
“It’s you!” he suddenly shouted. “I’ve been racking my brain trying to remember where I had seen you before!” What was he talking about? How in the world could Josh Groban recognize me? “You’re the lady from the show at Mr. Ed’s. You were leaning right up on the stage for most of the evening. I almost invited you up once or twice, but you looked so darn peaceful I didn’t’ want to disturb you. You really seemed to be into the music tonight. I hope that’s why your eyes were closed, anyway.” He laughed a little as he said this. I nodded mutely, my ability to form intelligible words having temporarily left me. Not only was Josh Groban standing in front of me carrying on a conversation, he actually recognized me!  
“Hey” he continued. “Again, I’m really sorry about that bottle of wine. “I’ll replace it and then I want you to come out to the garden and have a drink with me.” “I insist” he said, as he saw me start to decline the invitation. “You would hurt my feelings if you didn’t. And you don’t want to do that, do you?” He cocked an eyebrow in mock consternation. “But the ferry!” I managed to croak out. “I need to get the last ferry home in 10 minutes!”  
“Don’t worry about that!” he waved away my concern with a flick of his hand. “I have a boat docked on the other side of the island just for occasions like this.” he quipped. .” C’mon! It’ll be fun! Besides, I think I deserve the chance to spend a little time with the women who made me flub up the lines to one of my songs tonight.” Now I was not only speechless, I was stunned! He really had noticed me! I had no choice now, really. “Sure, I’d love to”, I gulped out. “You know, I’m not really in the mood for wine tonight. Will apple juice work?” I giggled. It’s not every day a girl gets to have apple juice in a moonlit garden with Josh Groban . “Apple juice will be just fine!” I grinned. I was finally starting to relax. Something about him put me at ease. He may have been one of the world’s biggest recording stars on stage, but standing next to me he could have been one of the neighborhood boys I grew up with.  
He grabbed a bottle of sparkling cider and two wine glass from the display counter. Pausing to hold the door open, he ushered me into the back garden of the winery. Grape leaves on climbing, trellised vines shimmered in the moonlight. The air was permeated by the scent of almost ripe Concord grapes, honeysuckle and roses. A cool breeze blew in off the lake, a welcome relief after the day’s heat. Taking my hand, he led me to a spot under a big oak tree in the garden, where a pile of blankets still lay folded from earlier in the day. He grabbed one and spread it out, pulling each corner to straighten it and smoothing out the wrinkles before plopping down and gesturing next to him. “Best seat in the house, ma’am! And you don’t even have to stand this time to get a good view.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the blanket next to him.  
“Let’s talk. You go first. I already know all about me. I’m sick of me. What about you? Where do you live? What do you do? Have any pets?” He handed me a glass of cider and stretched out on his side, propped up on his elbow. Deep brown eyes full of curiosity gazed up at me. Where to start? This was one my shot at an intimate night with Josh Groban, and I didn’t want to bore him with the details of my otherwise mundane life. “I know! How about if we start with our names? My name is Josh. I’m a musician and live in New York. And you are…?” Laughing, I replied. “My name is Anne and I’m an illustrator¬¬. I live in Virginia and I…..” “Has anyone ever told you that you have the most stunning blue eyes?” he interrupted me. “And your hair! Such a beautiful red! Why do you wear it like that? It’s much too pretty to hide!” He reached up and pulled out the clips, running his hands through it as it fell over my shoulders. He pulled me down closer. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen eyes that color before.” Once again, he had left me speechless. Was he hitting on me? “So Anne from Virginia. What do you illustrate? Articles? Children’s books? Travel guides?” Before I could collect my thoughts and answer, he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. “Is this ok?” he asked? “Do you mind if I kiss you? Your lips are even more beautiful than your eyes...” I nodded mutely. Why would I mind? The kiss deepened. His lips were soft and I could taste hints of cider and sweat on them. A sigh of satisfaction escaped him as I responded by gently sucking on his bottom lip. He thrust his tongue hesitantly into my mouth, then harder as I as I bit down on his lip. A warmth that didn’t come from the day’s heat slowly filled me from head to toe. I had kissed plenty of men, but none had left me feeling quite like this. There was a passion in his kiss that matched the passion in his voice.  
He moaned as he pulled me closer. “You know, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you all night. You were the most beautiful thing in that room.” His kisses had travelled from my mouth down to my neck. “The look on your face as you stood there, listening to my voice, like you could feel my music inside of you, right here” he said, placing his hand over my heart. Oh so softly he laid me down on the blanket. One by one he unfastened the buttons on my blouse, brushing my nipples with the backs of his hands as he did so. I could feel them harden almost instantly, shivers of delight running through my body. “I want to see that look again on your face. Tonight.” He gently cupped my breasts with his warm hands and brought his mouth down to them, teasing my nipples with flicks of his warm, moist tongue until I was gasping. He pulled away, studying my face for a moment. “Please” I moaned. “Please what?” Oh! Please don’t stop!!” I almost shouted. He reached down and slid my skirt down over my hips, letting his fingers linger over the already soaked crotch of my panties. He chuckled and stood up, removing his shirt in the process. He was bigger than I had realized, with curly dark hair covering his nicely formed chest and stomach. He kneeled down in front of me. Almost without being conscious of what I was doing, I sat up and reached for his belt. As I pulled it through the loops, I could hear his groans get louder. I tossed the belt aside and pushed him on his back. Straddling him, I rubbed his nipples between my fingers until his breath came out in short, ragged pants. I licked and nibbled my way down to his stomach, pausing when I reached his belly button. I didn’t even need to unbutton his pants to see how very aroused he was. I pulled his jeans down around his ankles. Grabbing his cock, I lightly slid my hand up and his shaft, using my other hand to tickle and squeeze his balls. I could feel him throbbing in my hands, and his pants had turned to groans. He bucked impatiently toward me. I put my head down and breathed in his scent. Sweat, sandalwood and leather. I wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled. I licked the drops of cum from the head of his cock and slid my mouth down around him, tightening my lips and sucking as I slowly went up and down. I looked up at him and saw that he had his head thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted in an almost ecstatic expression. I could feel him start to pulse in my mouth, his fingers pulling and tugging at my hair. With a shudder that almost overtook his whole body, he released himself down the back of my throat. He tasted as good as he smelled, and I sucked every drop from him. He started to thank me, but I cut him off. “If you’re going to thank me, don’t use words!” I smiled sweetly as I guided his hand between my legs. He immediately found my clit and rubbed it with his thumb, causing shocks of pleasure throughout my body. When he started thrusting his fingers in and out of my warm, wet cunt, finding that exact spot that made my mind forget itself, my legs almost buckled. “Josh! Oh God! Fuck me!! Please fuck me!!!” This time I was shouting. This man, this musician, was making me feel things I had never felt before, with his body as well as his voice.  
With a mischievous look on his face, he jumped up and grabbed his belt. He guided me back down on the blanket and pulled my arms over my head, fastening them at the wrists. He spread my legs open (though I didn’t need the help or encouragement) and slowly, teasingly, he licked the inside of my thighs, getting ever closer to my throbbing cunt. The sharp, raw, burn of his stubble on my skin made me wince, but pain quickly turned to pleasure as he sucked on my clit. My pleasure turned to frustration, however, as he flicked his tongue in and out of me, not quite entering me enough to give me any satisfaction. “Please? Now?” I pleaded. He continued to tease my cunt with his tongue. “Please fuck me now!” I moaned. He looked up at me and grinned. “What did you say, Anne? I couldn’t hear you!” “Fuck me! Oh god, fuck me please!” In vain I tried to free my hands from the belt, to give myself some relief, but it held tight. I could feel the wetness dripping down my thighs. I was so close….I needed to feel him inside of me, his hard, thick cock filling me up…”A little louder please, Anne?” he cocked an eyebrow at me, waiting, a smirk playing on his lips. He needed to hear it? “Fuck me, you bastard!!!!”I screamed. “Shove that cock of yours in me and fuck me, now, you bastard!” He didn’t hesitate. With one savage thrust he entered me. My body responded instantly. There was no teasing this time. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him deep inside, our rhythm faster and faster. “Harder!” I screamed!!! “Fuck me harder!” I could feel those thrusts in every part of my body, but needed more. He bent down and took my nipples in his mouth, biting and sucking each one until it was like something had exploded inside of me. Wave after wave of orgasm flashed through my body as he came inside of me with one, final push. I was shaking, trembling, as he collapsed on top of me, his hot breath on my neck, his thanks, once again, on his lips. Everything was still. The breeze from the lake had calmed, the trees silent, and the only sound I could hear was his breath in my ear. After a few minutes he stirred, sitting up and freeing my hands from the belt. Pulling me up into a delicious, warm hug, he said, “I saw it again, Anne, that look on your face, the look you had the entire night at my show.” “And I want to see that look on your face time and time again.”

‘


End file.
